


The End of All Things -a short Karma freakfic

by suncatxx



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: what might have happened after Korosensei died...
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The End of All Things -a short Karma freakfic

**Karma**

_ It’s hard. _

_ No one seems to get that. _

_ It’s so hard to do something like this… to just sit back and watch while one of your classmates completes the mission you’ve all been working on for a year. Technically, it should be a good thing. It’s finally over, finally done. _

_ But humans are selfish. _

_ And as much as I might not seem human, I am. _

_ So selfishly, I wish we never had to kill him. _

_ But wishing will never do anything. Only acting. And unfortunately for some certain people, right now is a bad time to be close to me. _

—

**Narrator**

I hunched over my knees, letting my own boiling tears pour down my face as the sound of sobbing welled up around me. Tears streamed down the faces of my classmates, many of them tipping their heads up to the sky to properly scream their pain to the world. I turned my head to the left, letting my eyes fall on Karma Akabane. The redheaded boy looked almost emotionless; his face was the most relaxed of us all and his eyes were closed almost peacefully. The only signs of grief that were evident were the slight twitch of his cheeks and the wetness of his eyelashes.

“Are you okay?” I whispered, leaning closer to Karma.

“Why would I be fucking okay after this?” he said with a grim smile.

I just nodded and leaned back away, silently berating myself for being insensitive. None of us would really be “okay” ever again, that was clear. But little did I know -although it should have been expected- Karma took “not okay” to a completely different level.

_ The flash of a blade. _

_ The splash of blood. _

_ A snap. _

_ A scream. _

_ And tears. _

_ That’s what was in store. _

_ If only I knew. _

—

**The next day…**

Karasuma Sensei stood at the front of the class in Korosensei’s place. He cleared his throat and looked out at the blank stares of the class. No one looked at him. I was staring at my hands, Nagisa out the window, and Itona simply had his eyes closed. Ritsu’s program was gone. Kayano’s desk was empty. Karma fiddled with one of the anti-sensei knives.

“Class…?” Karasuma tried, his voice sounding as broken as we all felt.

“Yes, sensei?” Two or three people spoke up quietly, but most of us stayed mute.

After a minute more of silence, Karasuma set down the book he was holding open in his left hand. “I don’t know why you all came to school today,” he sighed. “Go home. All of you. Get some rest. You just dealt with the death of a teacher, even if he was a danger to the world.”

Playing along with the awkward tension, a few people stood and left, leaving their school bags behind. A few more picked up the bags of those who had left them. And when four students other than myself remained, two of them eventually stood and followed the steps of the others.

I stayed seated, my gaze not moving from my shaking hands. Nagisa and Karma stayed as well, each sitting on either side of me and neither in his normal seat.

“Go home,” Karasuma walked over to Karma’s desk, reaching forward to take the knife from his hands.

“No,” Karma sliced the knife along Karasuma’s palm, leaving a wound behind it despite the fact it was a specially designed knife to fight Korosensei.

Karasuma opened the palm of his hand and watched the blood trickle down his arm. “You’re very creative, Akabane. Painting a normal knife like that,” he mused.

“Well you took all of our anti-sensei weapons,” Karma glared up at the teacher. “How else was I supposed to remember him?”

Karasuma sighed. He let his bleeding hand fall to his side and closed his eyes. That was a mistake. 

Karma lunged forwards and grabbed the teacher by his collar. “Why didn’t you call it off?”

“I had no power to do that. Calm down, Akabane,” Karasuma’s eyes flew open and an edge of panic peeked into his voice. 

“You could have done  _ anything _ !” Karma hissed in his face. “Anything at all! But you just stood by and watched. Didn’t even cry.”

Karasuma didn’t respond this time. Karma shook him violently, whipping the teacher’s neck back and forth with too much force as he screamed again.

I just sat and watched. Nagisa finally looked over from the window, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

“Karma-” he started, but he was cut off by a loud crash. Karma shoved his desk out of the way, pushing it into Karasuma’s stomach and knocking him to the ground.

“Akabane!” Karasuma choked out, winded from the force of the desk. 

“What. Are you going to blame me for being pissed at the person who basically killed the best goddamn teacher I’ve ever had? The person who took away everything we had to remember him except for this school.  _ Where he fucking died. _ ” Karma pushed hard on Karasuma’s shoulder pressure points, forcing him to his knees. He then kicked Karasuma in the chest, earning a shout from Nagisa. Karma straddled Karasuma’s chest, pinning the older man’s arms down with his legs.

“Karma, stop!” Nagisa ran in front of my desk, but Karma held the knife over Karasuma’s head.

“One more step and I kill him,” Karma braced his elbows against his body. I cautiously stood and made my way to the back of the room. I needed no place in this.

Nagisa paused, but Karasuma struggled to lift his arms, throwing off Karma’s balance. Karma fell forward over Karasuma’s head and the knife impaled the ground centimeters away from his right ear.

Karma yanked the blade from the ground, catching Karasuma’s ear with the tip of it.

“Karma, please stop!” Nagisa tried again, but Karma didn’t seem to hear. He kneeled on Karasuma’s shoulder joints and pressed the base of his palm to Karasuma’s neck.

Karasuma’s breathing became ragged and tears came to his eyes. Karma hummed lightheartedly and pressed his palm harder onto Karasuma’s throat.

“A-ka-ba-” Karasuma attempted to choke out, but Karma lifted his hand and grabbed the knife again.

“Good lord, shut UP!” the redhead screamed and slammed the knife tip-down in between Karasuma’s shoulder blade and collarbone, making our teacher scream in pain.

“YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT ALL!!” Looking closely, I was shocked to see tears falling from Karma’s eyes. “You could have stopped it all….”

“I didn’t… I couldn’t….” Karasuma rasped.

“I said shut up,” Karma sighed and stabbed the knife in his hand into Karasuma’s head. 

Karasuma squeezed his eyes shut. His skull cracked with a sound like thunder. And the young teacher went still. Karma jerked the knife out of the new fissure in the head of the corpse beneath him and wiped it on his pants. He twirled the weapon in his fingers and looked over his shoulder at Nagisa.

“Wanna try to stop me now, Nagisa?” His smirk burned away the tears on his cheeks.

Nagisa’s left hand was clasped over his mouth and his other hand reached out towards Karasuma’s body, growing colder by the second.

Nagisa stood and prepared himself, taking a deep breath and narrowing his eyes. Tears rested on his face and dripped down his chin, but the salty stream slowed to a few drops while the blue-haired boy concentrated.

“Damn, you take too long!” Karma walked straight up to Nagisa and punched him in the face. Nagisa stumbled back, right into Karma’s hands.

“Gotcha….” Karma whispered into Nagisa’s ear.

Nagisa’s eyes widened and he whipped around, pulling his leg up and kicking Karma in the arm. Karma just laughed and twisted Nagisa’s leg backwards and up against his back. “That all you got?” He chuckled.

“Not a chance,” Nagisa hissed and wrapped his hands around Karma’s throat from behind his own back. Karma grinned, clearly showing that he felt no pain from Nagisa’s attempt to strangle him.

Karma just shoved Nagisa hard against a desk, making the shorter boy stand straight on his broken leg. He then tipped Nagisa’s head back as far as it would go and grazed his knife over the surface of Nagisa’s neck.

“You know, if you slit a throat while it’s like this they won’t die. All the veins that would cause the victim to bleed out get tucked behind the esophagus when the head leans back,” Karma mused and cut deeper across Nagisa’s throat.

Nagisa breathing rasped and bubbled, blood spilling from his lips. He reached up with one hand and gripped the knife, pulling it from Karma’s grip and throwing it into the ceiling to stick there.

“Damn you,” Karma growled. He yanked Nagisa’s head forward again, putting pressure on his spine with a pencil eraser he had grabbed from his pocket.

“It won’t… bring… him back….” Nagisa whispered. “You know… that….”

“Yeah, I know!” Karma laughed. “I only find it fitting to punish the person who murdered him.”

Karma pressed down with the pencil, splitting the bone that held Nagisa’s spine and skull together with a snap. Nagisa’s head fell limp against his chest and Karma threw the broken-necked body aside.

I was still pressed against the wall, holding my breath as Karma scanned the room.

“Was that really worth it?” I asked softly, looking on as Karma held Karasuma’s dead hand in his own. Karma looked up and smiled sadly at me.

And my eyes were drawn to the blood.

Dripping down Karma’s hands.

Clumping in his hair.

Drying on his clothes.

Dripping from the knife in the ceiling.

Streaked across the floor, slick like dark red ice.

And sprayed across Karma’s face. The sickly warpaint of an assassin.

“Was it worth it?” I asked again with a gulp.

“Yeah,” Karma stopped right in front of me. “Walk with me.”

I smiled a little, slightly confused, and fell in step with Karma. “You aren’t going to kill me too?”

“You deserve a better death than those scum,” Karma stepped on Karasuma’s chest on his way out the door.

So he  _ is _ going to kill me. Nothing less should have been expected. I shouldn’t have thought I would get special treatment.

It’s fine.

It’s all fine.

At least I would get to die at the hands of Karma Akabane.

Unless…. An idea began burning in my brain.

“This way,” Karma motioned for me to follow him up the stairs to the roof of E class.

We walked together in silence, Karma humming the same tune he had been when he killed Karasuma.

“That’s a nice song,” I said.

“Mmm, isn’t it?” Karma opened the door to the roof with a flourish.

There seemed to be nothing else to say, nothing else to do. This would be the final moments of one of us, but there was nothing to say.

“Hey, Karma?” I cleared my throat after what felt like years.

“Yeah?” Karma looked away from the sun that had begun to set at some point.

“Will you let me have a last dance?” I reached my hand out to him.

“Of course,” Karma smiled and took my hand, bringing it to his waist and wrapping his around mine. He put his other hand on my shoulder and I joined my hands together behind Karma’s back.

He hummed his song, not quite meeting my eyes as we swayed around the roof. Toes met concrete when we neared the edge, and I steered us back towards the center.

“What is that song, anyway?” I asked.

“The End of All Things,” the sadness returned to Karma’s gaze as he finally met my eyes.

We had grown close to the edge of the roof again.

“Mind if I dip you?” I asked.

Karma reached one hand up to my shoulder and gripped my waist with the other. “Go ahead, it is your last dance of life after all.”

I held Karma’s hand high in the air and caught his body when he let it fall onto my arm.

“Do you trust me?” I leaned my face close to his.

“Yeah,” Karma smiled, his last smile flickering across my vision.

“Oh, really?” I let Karma drop. His head landed past the edge of the roof, his back catching on the gutter and whipping him around so that he fell facing the ground. “Mistake.”

I peered over the roof, making sure Karma wouldn’t get up.

He didn’t.

I brushed my hands on my shirt and began to hum.

_ In these coming years many things will change, but the way I feel will remain the same. _

_ Lay us down, _

_ we’re in love. _

_ Lay us down... _

_ we’re in love… _


End file.
